Adrien's Fiancèe
by SplatterCracker
Summary: When Adrien finds out that his father had already planned his fiancèe for him, he must figure out how to break the news to Marinette. [Post-reveal] [One-Shot]


**If a certain boyfriend is reading this, I will rip your testicles out from the inside, force them through your d*ck hole, and then break up with you. Not necessarily in that order.**

"I have a _what_?"

"A fiancèe, Adrien."

Adrien stared at his father, his jaw not quite off the floor yet. Natalie coughed and Adrien quickly closed his mouth.

" _Why_?" Then, "I have a girlfriend!"

"I am aware of that."

"Then why do I have a fiancèe?! Father, you know about Marinette! Why are you telling me this now?"

"I thought it's time you knew," Gabriel said cooly. He kept his face carefully blank as he watched his son struggle to take in the new information. "You are my son. I cannot allow you to be married to just any girl. I have already asked the candidate for her hand for you."

"Marinette isn't just 'any girl' father! She's more than that!" Adrien knew that his voice was getting dangerously loud but he didn't care at the moment. Even Natalie, who normally followed his father's lead on keeping an expressionless face at all times, seemed surprised.

"Adrien," His father warned, his voice low.

"No, it's not _right_! Who even has arranged marriages anymore?" Adrien argued, but lowered his voice. "I won't do it."

His father stood up, pushing the chair away from his desk as he did so.

"I assure you, Adrien, I have the best candidate for you. There is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?! Father, I already have Marinette!" Adrien paused, horror overtaking his face. "It's Chloe, isn't it?"

Gabriel remained silent.

Adrien groaned. "Father!"

"Adrien, that is enough of your complaining. Go back to your room, we can talk about this tomorrow. It is late and you have school tomorrow. Natalie?"

Natalie nodded and stepped forward. "Adrien."

Adrien glared at his father before turning abruptly and marched out, Natalie trailing behind.

As soon as they left the room, Natalie spoke.

"Adrien, I'm sure your father means well."

"He knows I have a girlfriend already!" Adrien said angrily. He clenched his fists. "He knows about Marinette!"

"I know, Adrien," Natalie stated simply. She stood by the door of Adrien room, clipboard held to her chest as usual. "I would not hold a grudge against him if I were you."

"Not hold a grudge?! He's choosing a fiancèe for me after I told him I have a girlfriend!"

Natalie stayed silent.

Adrien, seeing that he would get no support from her, gave an angry huff. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Adrien." Natalie gave a small bow as Adrien entered and closed the door to his room.

"Argh! Really? Don't hold a grudge?" Adrien threw up his hands in frustration. "How can you not hold a grudge?!"

Plagg flew out of his jacket, stretching as he did so. "How are you going to tell Marinette?"

Adrien cursed. He hadn't thought of that yet. Honestly, he wasn't sure how she'd react. How the heck do girls even react to their boyfriends telling them that? Oh hey, I have a fiancèe, that's cool, right? Thanks my lady, you're the best. Is that even a common problem?

He'd be lucky if survives the whole ordeal. This was worse than when he accidently broke her sewing machine. Not for the first time, Adrien was grateful that murder was, in fact, illegal. The worst that she could do was throw him across Paris again.

"I'll just..not tell her?" Adrien said slowly. Even as he said the words, he knew that it wasn't an option. She'd either find out from his father or he'll slip up and she may actually kill him this time for not telling her sooner.

Plagg scoffed. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on Tikki's side." Plagg grinned cheekily. "Sorry kid. If it makes you feel better, you're a close second."

Adrien groaned. "Then why don't you help me think of how to tell her without her throwing a fit?"

"Dump her."

"Not funny, Plagg."

Plagg shrugged. "I never understood you humans, anyways. Why would you date when you have _cheese_? I mean, have you guys really tried appreciating this stuff?"

"I'll try appreciating cheese when you try appreciating dating," Adrien shot back. "Aren't you and Tikki a thing, anyways?"

"Tikki and I do not need to date to know that we love each other."

"That's...I'm not even going to argue with you on that right now." Adrien ran his hand through his hair. "How am I supposed to tell her?"

"Easy. Tell her now before you stress out over it so much that you chicken out," Plagg stated matter of factly as he lazily flew on his back towards the boy's bed.

Adrien frowned. Then a thoughtful expression came over his face.

"I… That's actually not a bad idea." Adrien took a breath, closing his eyes. Alright. Just tell her now or regret it later.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait, now–?!"

* * *

It was almost 10 at night when Marinette sighed and closed her science book.

"I give up. That's good enough."

"But Marinette, you're not done with your homework!" Tikki scolded. She flew down to the book and lifted the cover. "You were assigned pages 50–61, not 50-51!"

"I'll take a break then. I already finished all the homework I have, anyways," Marinette said exasperatedly. "Honestly, what's with all this torr and atm nonsense! Can't they just stick with one?"

Tikki shrugged.

"I would help, Marinette, but I don't know anything about chem-as-tree." Tikki said, squinting at the cover.

Marinette laughed. "Chemistry, Tikki."

"Yeah, that. What does that mean, anyways?"

"It's some science nonsense."

"Oh." Tikki pondered this for a minute. "Then what does it mean when Alya said that you and Adrien have some 'good chemistry together'?"

"Um." Marinette blushed faintly. Even though it has been a while since they have started dating, it was still embarrassing. Alya joked about it being the "honeymoon" stage. Whatever that means.

"When someone says that two people have chemistry between them, it means that they have a romantic attraction or potential. I think. I don't know how to describe it exactly," Marinette said apologetically. "It's a modern phrase."

"Ah, I get it!" Tikki clapped her tiny hands together. "It's when two people like each other!"

"Sure, that's one way to put it," Marinette laughed.

"Does that mean Plagg and I have chemistry together?"

"Er, do you two like each other romantically?" Marinette scratched her cheek. She had assumed that the two were just friends and hadn't asked much more. Theoretically, it made sense that they were together but they never acted like a couple.

But then again, she didn't know how kwamis normally behaved.

"Yup!" Tikki exclaimed happily. "Plagg's just a little shy. But we're what you call, 'dating'."

"Oh, I see."

Marinette would have asked more if it weren't for the sounds of knocks from the window, causing both Tikki and Marinette to jump. Grinning sheepishly in the window was none other than Chat Noir. Marinette quickly ran over to open the window.

"Chat! What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, a smile slipping onto her face. Tikki squeaked her own greetings before flying to sit upon Marinette's bed.

"Ah, well, I have something I have to tell you." Chat smiled but didn't meet Marinette's eyes, causing her to frown.

She casually crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What is it, Chat?"

"Well, it's a funny story, really."

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm. Go on."

"It's not really important actually. Some things are just out of our control, you know…"

"Chat, what happened?"

Chat shuffled uncomfortably. Suddenly, his determination from before seemed to vanish. "Well, my lady, it's just a small, tiny detail that I really shouldn't be bothering you with at this time of the night."

"Did you break something again?"

"No…"

"Oh really."

Chat held up his hands in halfhearted defense. "I did not break something. But it may be a little worse than that."

Marinette groaned. "Adrien Agreste, if you do not tell me what's going on right now and stop acting like some immature teenager, I will tie you to that chair and force it out of you."

"Kinky."

Marinette glared at him.

"Alright, alright fine." He took a deep breath.

"Ihaveafiancèe." Chat said quickly, the words tumbling over each other. Marinette frowned.

"What? Speak properly."

"I have a _fiancèe._ " Adrien shut his eyes and flinched, expecting to be tossed out the window or, worse, yelled at. Marinette was pretty scary when she tried to be.

But neither came.

Chat slowly opened one eye, then the other. Marinette stood expressionless, her face unreadable.

Fearing the worst, Chat quickly continued. "Well, it really wasn't my decision, you see. My father decided on it and I was just told today. He never gave me any warnings and when I confronted him, he just blew me off and told me to go to bed so of course, I came straight here because of Plagg's advice to tell you before I chickened out and—"

"Did he tell you who it was?"

"Most likely Chloe," He confessed.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "He said it was Chloe?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Did he give you a name at all?"

"No, but he said that he already asked her."

"Mm, yeah that's why he dropped by a few hours ago." Marinette finally allowed a grin to break through onto her face as she dropped her act. "He told me not to tell you though, whoops."

"He did _what_?" Chat stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious, my lady?"

"It's true!" Tikki called out. She flew back to the pair, circling once around Chat before settling comfortably onto Marinette's shoulder. She mirrored Marinette's grin and rested her head on the girl's neck. "He told Marinette not to tell you so that it'd be a surprise."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not!" Marinette laughed, holding up her hands defensively. "I expected you to tell me tomorrow at school; I didn't think you'd come here tonight."

"I…" With a flash of green, Adrien stood in front of her, Plagg sitting on his shoulder with a lazy smile. The boy hugged her, a wide smile on his face.

"You're my fiancèe?!"

"Well, not exactly. We're both in middle school. Your dad just came by to give his approval and met with my parents. Apparently, he also likes quiches. But he said that he hoped to be able to call me his daughter soon." Marinette giggled as she tried to pry Adrien off. "Adrien, you're squishing me!"

"Sorry, my lady." Adrien kissed the side of her neck, causing her to giggle again as he continued planting kisses, working upwards until he reached her lips. Tikki squealed.

"You two are so gross," murmured Plagg, looking away. A faint blush was just barely visible on his face.

Marinette broke away from the kiss, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the cat kwami. "Oh! That reminds me, you didn't tell me that you and Tikki are dating!"

"They're dating?" Adrien asked in surprise. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his kwami. "Huh."

"Did Plagg not tell you?" Tikki asked in surprise. Plagg looked away, his blush growing stronger with each second.

"Well...Plagg actually told me something different," Adrien started, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What did he say?" Tikki tilted her head innocently.

"He said–"

"That I love you very, very much," Plagg finished quickly, giving Adrien a glare.

"Oh," Tikki said in surprise. Then she grinned innocently. "Aww, Plagg!"

"Marinette? Who are you talking to?" A knock came from the door as her mom called up in concern. Adrien froze before quietly scrambling towards the window, Plagg quietly transforming him once again. Marinette's eyes widened in panic, her eyes darting to the trapdoor as she hurried over to the window.

"N-No one! I'm just calling Alya on, um, speaker!"

"Are you sure? I thought I heard a couple voices…" The door started to creak upwards. Tikki flew off and tucked herself out of sight somewhere in Marinette's bed.

"She has cousins over! Lots and lots of baby cousins, haha. They're loud, huh? I'll hang up now, don't worry!" Marinette quickly unlatched the window, allowing Chat to quietly exit. Before leaving, however, he sneaked in one last kiss with Marinette before slipping into the night.

Marinette's mom poked her head into the room, looking around. Once she spotted Marinette in front of the window, she smiled. "Close the window before you go to sleep. It's getting cold out."

"Of course! I was just getting some fresh air for, uh, studying!"

"Alright, don't sleep too late."

"Yes, mom," Marinette replied as her mom closed the door once again. As soon as she was sure that her mom wasn't close enough to hear, she sighed in relief.

"Tell Adrien I said hi!" Her mom suddenly called out, laughter in her voice. Her voice was muffled by the flooring but was just loud enough to hear. "He needs to come visit us more often, through the front door!"

Marinette turned red. "Mom!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry if there's already a plot similar to this; the prompt I made for myself was based on a very similar situation between me and my boyfriend (unfortunately, his fiancee really is another girl who he found out about after dating me) :(**

 **Update (3/17/17): Why are you guys reading this. Even I could barely read this without cringing. The heck.**

 **Reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
